Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China
Plot Kai-Lan and her friends travel to China to visit her great aunt and see the naming of a baby panda. Rintoo, Hoho and Tolee got scared to try something new in China, and soon the baby panda is scared to ride a boat for the first time as well. Words in Mandarin Chinese * 姑奶奶'gū nǎi nai' - great aunt * 我叫'Wǒ jiào' - My name is... * 西瓜'xī guā' - watermelon * 小'xīao' - little * 开心'kāi xīn' - happy * 姐姐'jiě jie' - big sister * 妹妹'mèi mei' - little sister * 哥哥'gē ge' - big brother * 虎头鞋'h'ǔ tóu xié '- tiger shoes * 又一村'yòu yī cūn '- another village * 商店'shāngdiàn '- store * 福'fú '''- blessing Quotes *Kai-Lan:' Look at all the sun fuzzies. Ooh, let's see where they're going. 跟我來. *'Rintoo:' Tag! I got you! You're it! *'Kai-Lan:' Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho! Look, the sun fuzzies made a path! Come on! *'Rintoo, Tolee & Hoho:' 我們来了! *'Gu Nai Nai:' Ni hao, Kai-Lan. *'Kai-Lan:' Oh, that's my favorite great aunt, 姑奶奶. (giggles) Gu Nai Nai, I haven't seen you in so long. I really, really miss you. *'Tolee:' 謝謝, Gu Nai Nai. I can't wait to meet a baby panda in China! *'Kai-Lan:' Gu Nai Nai, we'd love to come visit you. *'Gu Nai Nai:' I can't wait. Have a good plane ride and I'll see you soon. 一路平安. *'Kai-Lan:' There she is! You found Gu Nai Nai! Gu Nai Nai! Gu Nai Nai! *'Gu Nai Nai:' Kai-Lan. 張搞了. Give me a big hug. *'Kai-Lan:' I'm so happy to see you, Gu Nai Nai. *'Gu Nai Nai:' 大哥. 你来了. *'Ye-Ye:' 妹妹, 你好. *'Tolee:' Gu Nai Nai, 我叫 Tolee. *'Rintoo:' 我叫 Rintoo. *'Hoho:' 我叫 Hoho. *'Tolee:' I see a sign in Chinese. *'Hoho:' What does it say, Kai-Lan? *'Kai-Lan:' 西瓜. It means "watermelon." *'Gu Nai Nai:' 請给我们留碗担担面. *'Ye-Ye:' 担单面真好吃. *'Tolee:' 看! 一直熊猫! *'Mommy Panda:' 你們好. *'Kai-Lan:' 熊猫媽媽, 熊猫寶寶, 你們好. *'Xīao Xī Guā:' Ooh, 西瓜. 西瓜. *'Rintoo:' Ooh. Ooh. That's something else we could give the baby panda for a present. 虎头鞋. *'Gu Nai Nai:' He's doing a show called 變臉. *'Kai-Lan:' The mask changed again. What feeling is it? Happy! Yeah! 开心. *'Xiao Xi Gua:' 謝謝, Hoho 哥哥. *'Hoho:' Ye-Ye, why did the baby panda call me "Hoho 哥哥?" *'Ye-Ye:' In China, sometimes we call a new friend our brother. So calling you "哥哥" is his way of calling you his big brother. *'Gu Nai Nai:' This shows that we're all part of one big family. 我們鬥士一家人. *'Rintoo:' These tiger shoes are for you, baby panda. Roar! *'Xiao Xi Gua:' 謝謝, Rintoo 哥哥. *'Tolee:' I've always wanted to meet a panda, and today I met a whole lot of them. That made me really happy. So we got you a present that will make you happy, baby panda. *'Xiao Xi Gua:' 謝謝, Tolee 哥哥. *'Kai-Lan:' Baby panda, we have one more present for you. This heart box is for things that make your heart feel super happy. We want you to have it so you always remember our day together. *'Xiao Xi Gua:' 謝謝, Kai-Lan 姐姐. *'Mommy Panda:' It's time to give the baby panda his name. *'Hoho:' Eee! Here it comes! *'Mommy Panda:' The baby panda's name is... 小西瓜. And it means "Little Watermelon." *'Xiao Xi Gua:' 我叫小西瓜. *'Ye-Ye:' Hooray for 小西瓜, the baby panda! Trivia * This is the first Ni Hao Kai-Lan movie. * This is the Second Time, Kai-Lan Did Not Say "Super Singing!" * This DVD was also released on August 14th, 2009 while Cartoon Network aired the Pilot episode of ''"Regular Show" on TV. Gallery OhioRoute331.jpg .028 Kailan Rintoo & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20 28 24 25.JPG .028 Kai Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho Baby Panda & Zachary.PNG Full Episode https://kisscartoon.io/Cartoon/Ni-Hao-Kai-Lan/Season-01-Episode-019-Kai-lan-Goes-to-China?id=49109 Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Movies